


FMKN - Jealosy （完）

by Ni_Yu



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ni_Yu/pseuds/Ni_Yu
Summary: - ABO系列，帶娃- 非現實向AU- R18- 請自行避雷- 單篇- 第一次寫ABO- 感覺上不像是ABO
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento
Kudos: 19





	FMKN - Jealosy （完）

中島頂着一頭顯然沒有吹乾的頭髮，離開浴室粗粗地套上浴袍走出客廳，沒有發現想找的人而轉移到小公主的房間。

輕聲的拉開門，不意外地看到小公主正在熟睡在丈夫菊池風磨的懷中。中島看到菊池眼神中流露出慈父的溺愛，他知道菊池一直都想要多一個孩子，讓小公主可以有弟妹相伴。

菊池注意到中島，把食指放在嘴前示意中島不要說話，便以輕柔的動作把小公主移到床上為她拉好被子。

攝手攝腳的把睡房門關上，把站在門外的中島抱入懷中前不忘在淺吻一下他的嘴巴，假裝生氣地說：「多大個人啦？不會先把頭髮吹乾嗎？會生病的。」

中島把頭抵在菊池的肩上，下意識地回抱對方，撒嬌地說：「想你幫我吹頭髮嘛⋯」

對方輕笑一聲回答好之後拉着中島回到自己的睡房讓他坐在床上，菊池半跪在他的身後便開始為中島整理頭髮。

菊池的手很大但並不粗魯、吹頭髮的手勢更會令人懷疑他有偷偷去過理髮店學藝，舒服得令中島合起雙眼享受着此刻的寫意。

這些年，菊池主動地把音樂製作的工作都搬到家裡做，一方面是為了照顧他們的小公主，另一方面中島知道是為了讓自己可以無顧忌地去做自己喜愛的走秀工作。

對於這一切的事情，中島都是心存感激的，所以一旦工作結束他都會盡快趕回家中好好地擔任好丈夫好媽媽的角色，彌補因為工作而錯過的天倫之樂。

但小孩子都不會撒謊，小公主雖然沒有與他產生隔閡，但顯然與菊池的關係更好。

回想到剛才用餐時，菊池為小公主把食物切成小細塊餵食，小公主一面陶醉的樣子說長大後要嫁給他時，老實說中島有點吃味兒。

想及此，中島轉身把頭埋在菊池的懷中抱緊他的腰：「我真的有點妒忌了⋯」

菊池一下子沒有聽懂他的意思只是發出單音表示疑惑，稍微調整兩人的姿勢讓對方抱得更舒服，大手撫着中島順滑的頭髮，靜靜地等待中島開口說下去。

中島順勢地亦調整自己的姿勢改成面對面坐在風磨的大腿上，一雙修長的腿環在對方的腰，下身有意地貼近對方的火熱：「ミキ說要嫁給你呢⋯可是你是我的丈夫呀⋯⋯」

聽到中島這麼一說，菊池臉上的笑意更深，手也自動地扶着中島的細臀前後地擺動，加重對方的刺激，原本就沒有很長的浴袍被菊池撩起後，不意外地發現內裡是空空如也：「ミキ的媽媽，就這樣妒忌嗎？妒忌得要這樣誘惑我嗎？」

中島沒有回答菊池，而是極富引導性地一下一下的在菊池的嘴角印下他的吻。

房間內開始充斥着中島帶有菊池橙花味的玫瑰花香訊息素，兩者的訊息素互相影響着，中島覺得後頸的線體慢慢地熱起來，下身的黏稠感愈發濃烈。

菊池坐起身子把中島推倒在床上，大手扶在中島的頸上一來是怕突然改變姿勢害他受傷，二來他這樣直接觸碰敏感的線體，中島差點就叫出舒服的低吟。

菊池蜻蜓點水般在對方的鼻子上的癦上落下一吻，正想開口說甚麼便被中島打斷：「ふうま、我們要多生一個孩子嗎？」

菊池沒有開口，以解開浴袍腰帶的行動回應了對方。

「嗯、呀⋯」  
胸前的敏感點被含在嘴裏吸啜、下身柱身又被上下套動的刺激着，中島難以忍耐的呻吟起來。

菊池鬆開口轉移陣地向中島的耳邊進發，在他的耳背後用力的吸啜留下一個印記：「噓、小聲點，不要把ミキ嘈醒呀。」說罷更直接把中島的耳垂含在嘴裡，害他不爭氣地更加大聲的叫了出來。

太可惡了，明知道自己的耳朵是敏感的地方，但卻又故意這樣做，顯然是調戲了他。

中島自以為是表示出有點小生氣地推了一菊池胸口一下，可是在菊池眼中只是有點欲佢還迎的小情趣。

中島感覺到後穴的濕度快要打濕菊池身上的衣服時才意識到自己被扒光了，對方卻一件衣服都沒有脫，於是伸手想要去脫對方身上的衣服。

雖然不是在發情期，但整個房間都是訊息素，加上菊池與中島情事之間的默契，身體一直被菊池引領到爆發的邊緣，中島現在只想菊池盡快的進入安慰自己的渴求。

「ふ、ふうま...」

菊池俯身吻上中島雙唇試圖阻止對方一直以甜膩的聲調叫自己的名字，不過看來對方已經快要按耐不住了，連口水都好像混入砂糖般的甜度，看來要加快速度了，要不然對方可能會被迫引發發情期。

在中島的腰下貼心地墊着枕頭，小心翼翼地插入一根手指頭，看見中島沒有任何不適反應，慢慢地加入第二根手指，輕挖了一下柔嫩的內壁，直到第三根手指都插進後穴，一下一下的抽插起來。

菊池直白的盯着對方後穴對手指的不滿足但又留戀的反應，再往上看身下的中島渾身染上緋紅色彩，單手遮掩着自己泛紅的臉，多可愛呀。

菊池將中島的一隻小腿微微抬到自己的肩上順勢把人拉近自己，再在小腿上落下一個溫柔的一吻，並且輕撫着大腿內則不容易被摸到的肌膚上惹得對方微微地抖動一下。

菊池溫暖的大手直接在握住中島發脹的柱身上下套弄，在對方思緒開始飄遠、注意力被分散之際把自己的快而準確地進入體內。

「嗯、」後穴內由手指轉換成粗大的火熱，中島悶哼了一聲。菊池一如以往的溫柔，縱使自己被濕潤而溫暖的內壁包裹着，他都沒有任意加快速度，反而在確定中島臉上沒有任何不妥的反應才雙手扣緊他的腰肢開始前後的進攻抽插。

二人的訊息素交纏、身體與身體的撞擊、體內被抽插貫穿引起的水節聲音、一切一切都刺激着雙方。而中島覺得不足夠，他需要更多的菊池風磨，中島伸手向菊池的脖子將對方拉向自己索吻，雙腿自然地環在對方腰間。

唇舌間互相交錯，雙方都不讓對方離開活像要把對方活生生吞下肚，直至身下的人都來不及換氣呼吸，菊池才把人放開，但一稍微開放，對方卻又生怕自己會消失般追上來開展新一輪的舌吻。

菊池把人拉起，讓中島坐在自己身上，放過被吻得有點發腫的紅唇，轉向對方的肩頸間，不時以牙輕咬着，在對方身上留下屬於自己的印記。

坐着的體位菊池不好發力，所以都沒有很大動作的進出中島的體內，發硬的柱身一直埋在體內但卻又沒有行動令中島忍不下去，自顧自地上下擺動自己的腰肢，渴望對方能夠頂上令自己舒服的位置。

中島已經雙手抵在菊池胸前，半蹲在對方身上，主動地上下套動讓對方貫穿自己，賣力地想讓雙方舒服。

菊池將一切放在眼內卻沒有施加援手，任由中島的索取，就像是欣賞一個美麗的風光的態度使中島覺得被欺負啦，輕力一掌的拍在對方的胸肌以帶點微惱但又有撒嬌意味的語氣說：「ふうま、你動一動⋯」

「好。」菊池惡意滿滿的挻身向上頂一下，沒想到他會這樣做的中島被刺激得一時失去平衡力就撲向菊池的懷中。

可惡！就是以Alpha的自制力、余裕欺負我⋯

「ふうま...」

好啦。看見中島半瞇泛紅滲出水氣眼角，微微嘟起的薄唇，有意無意的收緊自身內壁並且難耐的扭動，菊池知道不可以再欺負他了，於是以不痛不癢的力度輕拍一下對方的細臀示意他起來。

菊池伏在中島身後扶正自己的火熱一舉推進，一隻手扣緊他的腰，另一隻手不忘握上他的柱身上下套弄為他服務，突然前後都被照顧到的快感，讓跪着的中島差點使不上力氣要攤到床上去。

菊池的速度愈演加劇，每一下都頂在中島敏感的位置，二人都知道生腔已經被頂出罅縫，但在前進前菊池在中島的蝴蝶肩印下一吻輕聲的問：「真的要多生一個嗎？」

「要、想為風磨多生一個⋯」

在聽到中島的確定下，菊池將自己更用力的埋在對方體內，讓自己進入更溫暖的秘密空間。

最後二人在菊池吻上後頸的線體時雙雙把一切釋放出來，一股溫暖的熱流就在自己的體內，是一股幸福的實在感。

「ふうま、スキ...」  
「俺も」

—————————————————————

咯、咯、咯

中島把頭埋在菊池懷內埋得更深，像要隔絕聲音的來源。

菊池沒有清醒的頭腦，沒有理會門外的扣門聲，把中島攬在懷內攬得更緊。

當二人想繼續懶在床上尋求更舒適的睡眠姿勢時，菊池聽到門外的哭喊聲瞬間便清醒起來，趕緊的在地下撈起昨晚被掉在地上的短褲套上身，把門外哭喊的小公主抱在懷中：「不哭、不哭，怎麼啦？」

「風磨パパ⋯⋯」被抱中懷中的小公主，只是放聲的大哭，根本沒有回答的意思。

菊池看了一眼床邊的時鐘，8時正，大概是小公主起了床但找不人吧。

中島聽到哭鬧聲後，逐漸都清醒過來，坐直身子張開雙手讓菊池把小公主抱到他懷中。

「乖乖、不怕我們都在哦⋯」中島溫柔地掃着小公主的背，讓她慢慢平靜下來。

「ママ⋯」小公主抬起頭雙手攬在中島的頸上撒嬌。

菊池走近床上的一大一小，先勾起中島的下巴輕輕地落下一吻，又摸了摸小公主的頭髮說：「你們兩個先去梳洗一下，我去做早餐。」

「パパ只親ママ！」  
「因為ママ會吃醋。」菊池向中島投向一個故意的笑意便離開睡房去準備早餐。

小公主一臉不明其意，水潤大眼望着中島時發現對方肩頸上的紅印：「ママ痛嗎？有蟲蟲嗎？」

被自家女兒這樣一問，中島突然覺得不好意思起來，決定把小公主抱起走去梳洗一下，強行避過話題。

當中島有着女兒來到餐桌前，他發現除了女兒的那份班戟被切成小細塊外，自己的那一份都被切小塊。

菊池把女兒抱到自己的大腿上，逐口逐口地餵食，望到中島不知所措的樣子，故意逗他玩笑地說：「我一會再餵你。」

中島明白到自己被開玩笑了，作狀生氣地不理會菊池，自顧自地吃他的早餐。

但聽到菊池輕聲的偷笑，中島不覺得討厭，甚至有點幸福的感覺。


End file.
